Medeis: Gift of the Otherworld
by ArcanumScriptor
Summary: Durning the twilight of Humanity's golden age the Vampires rose and challenged Humanity for the throne of the world, thus began a war to last several centuries, nearly destroying Humanity in the process. The ashes of war and death fell on the Earth, sending Humanity and Vampires back to the Dark Ages. So it is to be, may the Otherworld send us to our salvation or our damnation.


Chapter 1

 _Remembrance_

When she woke in the dirty and damp alleyway in the mourning sun and gentle snowfall, she reached forward to a leatherbound stained book, pulling the book to her bosom. Breathing out in a ridged and coughing manner her breath visible in the cold still air. She took a silent cry to herself as she raised herself up in her stinking and ragged jacket with clear patches of cloth sewn on with torn and ripped jeans and no footwear with a dirty and stained fur blanket wrapped around her person. Her long golden blonde hair is filled with flakes and knots, her slightly tanned white skin flawless yet stained by the dust and dirt, her face has a small fading vertical scar that runs across the bridge of her nose, her eyes are a beautiful shade of light green but her left eye is filled with blood veins. She looked out towards the silent and snow-filled streets and sighed, closing her eyes the girl bites her lip and lets out a small whimper. She whimpered for she was awake from her dream - a dream where she was playing in long beautiful fields filled with lilies and other kids her age playing a simple yet fun game of tag, for her a time of simplicity and beauty.

She took in the moment of reality, the girl grabbed her stuff, a knapsack with a lantern and dreamcatcher tied on it. The girl walked out of her ally and into the empty streets of the ruined and crumbling town. Snow is mixed with the dust of the grounded buildings, large cracks in the road and the roots bursting out of the asphalt roads. Although she knew of ruins like these are all too familiar with her and the people like her - she still finds it heartbreaking to see humanity fall so far.

The girl traversed the ruined town, climbing over piles of rubble and crossing through ruined and dilapidated buildings and grabbing whatever materials may have been left in the ruined town. She found her way to at the town's centre park filled with an abundance of trees and flowers and even some wildlife. She sat herself down on a bench covered in leaves and dust and the girl opened her book. 'A memento for my little Princess. Always be loving. Always be caring. Be who you are and fight for what you want to be. Remember the life our kind has always lived. Most of all little Princess always remember you are the dearest thing to me, even as I have passed to the rivers of the afterlife I will always watch you from by canoe.' The girl smiled as she read the first page - for the first paragraph always lights her way.

The sound of a twig snapping in the park caught the girl's attention. The girl stood up and turned to the general direction of the sound. The girl's hand trembled and legs shook, her breath became rigid. The girl opened her mouth, the words she wanted to say form only a gasp. The sound of feet against stone made the girl turn the opposite direction.

Nothing. Just the ruined city and complete silence of the wind. Gulping the girl grabbed her things, placing them in plastic bags and tying them up tightly and placing her book in a metal container, she took quick glances around the area. The corner of her eye catches a shadow darting back into the dense bushes of the park.

The girl bit her lips as she holds back her tears of fright. The girl took a long and deep breath, her heartbeat became slower as she heard the sound of a deer's call. The deer's call soon became the sound of the deer's last cry. The sound was like the last whimpers you hear before silence falls.

The girl made a full-on sprint through the dilapidated buildings. The sound of rushing steps made the girl run faster, her legs a blur as she ran. The sound of the terrible howls of her predators only made the girl more scared as she slid through an opening in a ruined building.

Running through the ruined building filled with food shelves and such things. She began to throw some of the shelves to the ground upon hearing the sound of the windows breaking. Tripping over some rolling cans the girl looked behind her to see only flashing red eyes running at her. Screaming the girl hastily pushed herself up.

She slammed her shoulder to the doors of the building, busting the doors open. The girl ran through the derelict streets filled with abandon automobiles. The girl slid across the hood of one of the cars and makes turn into an alleyway.

The girl groaned as she saw the dead end of the alleyway. The girl sprinted at the wall. She placed her right foot on the wall and left foot above her right foot and used her left foot to jump off the wall and onto the other wall. She pushed herself up on the building's roof.

The girl hurriedly ducked and rolled under some vents and placed her hands over her mouth. The sound of footsteps landing on the roof caused the girl to shut her eyes. The sound of the rapid breathing of the mouth and snarling filled the silence. She opened her eyes slightly, her vision as filled with ripped trousers and boots of her predators.

Two of the predators started to push each other, snarling at each other over a disagreement - or so the girl thought. The sighs of the predators bring relief to the girl as she saw her would be killers leave the roof with the sound of boots hitting the pavement.

Staying under the vent for an hour the girl pulled herself out of her hiding place and stood up. The girl scanned the area around her, she let out a sigh. Pulling her knapsack onto her back the girl jumps to the other roof.

The girl ventured onto many of the standing roofs of the town, nothing more than to walk around - looking for her sign.

Finally, the girl jumps to the ground below, tripping as she landed. The girl groaned as she caresses her check. Blood drips from her checks. The girl gasped. The sound of rampant cries and howls fill the town.

The girl stood up and ran toward the town's edge, running past many 'empty' buildings filled with gazing red eyes. The sound of the cars' alarms blasting as her predators land on them made the girl sprint towards the town's edge.

The cries and howls deafened the girl's hearing. The sound of the dozens upon dozens of footsteps play with the music of the howls and screams and the sound of the rushing wind only adds to this girl's unwanted horrid music.

She found herself at the town's edge, a forest nearby and a river with one boat. Shaking her head the girl runs to the forest, her breath now blocking out all other noises. Her legs burned under the stress of constant running.

Breaching into the forest the girl didn't stop her sprint. Hoping over and leaping over the roots of trees and small rivers the stops at the rushing waters of the river. The girl gripped her chest as the sudden flow of the burning pain reaches her heart. Looking behind her the girl witness the shadows darting towards her.

Looking at the river the girl chuckles to herself as tears flow. The girl leapt into the water. Struggling to stay above the water the girl takes deep breaths as she hits small drops in the water. Grabbing onto a fallen tree log the girl takes deep and fast breathes. Putting her free hand in the water she brought the water to her mouth and drank it. Groaning the girl chuckles - a chuckle of despair that slowly turns into a cry.

The girl turned to the fallen tree log. The girl pulled herself out of the water and collapsed to the ground. The sound of the rapid footsteps forces the girl to stand up. Looking around the area the girl finds nothing. Shaking her head the girl pushes against the log, pushing towards the river. The log falls into the water and the girl jumps in after it.

The girl grips onto the log as the water current takes them elsewhere, far away from the forest and town. The last thing the girl sees before her tiredness takes hold is the dozens upon dozens of red eyes gazed at her hungrily, a man in a ragged robes and leathers steps forward and furrows his brows as he let out a howl the echoed throughout the forest and more.

Time passes as the girl sleeps on the log, the river brings her to a large open lake. Simply drifting upon the lake the girl catches fish with her bare hands only to let them run free again. He knapsack rest on the log, although damp the girl doesn't seem worried about it. The girl hums to herself and whistles children lullabies.

Night falls upon the lake and the stars reveal themselves along with the contestations. The girl smiles to herself - moments of peace like these do not often find their way to her. The girl raised her hand towards the stars.

The girl closed her eyes and lets her mind fall into her bliss-filled dreams - dreams of her distant past.

Sun shined upon the girl's eyes. Opening her eyes she looks around. She landed on a rocky beach. In the distant is a town. The girl pushes herself up and looks around the beach. Finding her knapsack the girl pulls out some of her scavenged things. The girl pulled out a single aluminium can.

Finding dire twigs and sticks the girl creates a small fire with a flint and rock she scavenged. Looking around the beach she finds many things, some useless that she doesn't bother to pick up and others that she needs. She finds the part stove part of a bbq and some large stones. The girl placed the stones around her small fire the girl placed stove top onto the fire and placed the can on the stove.

The girl stripped herself of all her clothing, placing them close to the fire pit, and held herself close to the fire, often feeding it with small twigs. Scars from lashings and ropes, claws and cuts, dot her body. The girl cups her hands around her mouth and makes a loon call.

Distant loons call back to her, bring a smile to the girl.

Grabbing the can the girl quickly placed it on the ground and breathed onto her hands. The girl rummaged through her things and found a fork. Sighing the girl walks to the water and brushes off most of the muck and rust of the fork.

Seated back down the girl ate the beans from the can as she was a starved wolf. The girl held her hand to her mouth as she gulped down the beans.

Staring into the fire the girl sighed as she placed her hands on her clothes, all still too damp.

The girl stood up and cracked her neck. Walking to the water the girl smiles to herself as she runs into the water.

Spending her time swimming around in the cold waters and swimming under the water - the cold seems not to bother her. She enjoys the freedom of not being restricted by the suffocating clothing and to simply enjoy her state of freedom.

After the passing of the hour, the girl walks out of the water and sighed in relief as she stretched her arms, showing off her decently sized bosom to the world around her. Walking to the now dying fire the girl simply sits close to it.

Minutes pass as the water dries to an accommodating level, she put her clothes on and pulled her knapsack on her back. Kneeling down at the water's edge the girl cupped her hands under the water and brought it to her mouth. Some of the water dripped down her chin but she enjoyed the taste of the freshwater.

The girl stood back up and marched her way into the forest. Humming a cheerful tone.

The forest is serene, peaceful, killed with the chipping of birds. The tall trees bring a sense of awe and remembrance of the girl's distant home. A memory of her playing with the wildlife and children flashes in her head. The girl smiled as she took in the scent of the forest.

She ran through the forest, hopping over and leaping across the roots and small rivers of the forest, twirling in the forest as the wind blows through her hair and laughing to herself as she takes the joyfulness of the forest.

She ran across the forest floor, she chased the small wildlife. Catching the small critters and would pet and play with them and allow them to be on their way.

She ran towards the old forest shrine. She ran around the shrine, leaping from stone to stone yet never does she touch the shrine itself.

She ran, leaping from tree branch to tree branch, chasing the forest spirits.

She ran until she was at the forest edge. A long dirt road leads to the town. Sighing the girl walks the road as the sun begins to set.

The night set in and the girl finally reaches the town. The town is filled with street lights and lantern lights. The girl put out the lantern on her knapsack. She walked around the town, admiring the beauty of the town, that was until she bumps into a man in ragged leathers.

"Well, look at this a young girl out in the night all alone." The man said with a toothy grin, showing the clear fangs. The girl stumbled back and fell on her bottom, she gasped and whimpered as the man closed in.

Behind the man was two other men, a woman with a child, all of them having burning red eyes. "Well, this will certainly be a feast." The man said well the others laughed.

The girl pushed herself up and sprinted away from her attackers. She turned into an alleyway that led to the other part of the town. The girl stopped in place as the other two men show up at the end of the alleyway.

"Don't run away girl, we'll be sure to make this quick." The man said with a laugh.

The girl closed her eyes, the last thing she felt was the fangs piercing through her skin before the eventual blood loss caught up with her.

The sound of a door being closed awakens the girl yet she keeps her eyes shut. The sound of footstep approaching near her caused the girl to hold her breath. The blankets covering her were pulled up to her neck. The footsteps leave her and the sound of a body landing on a coach made the girl open her eyes slightly.

A man with brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face sits down on a red leather couch. The man sighed as he took off his trench coat and boats. He laid himself on the couch and turned away from the girl - not noticing her one eye gazing at the man. The girl's knapsack rests on the floor beside the man, her items scattered around the floor.

After a what felt like a few minutes - really only an hour - the girl got up and crawled towards her things. Quietly she puts her stuff back in their containers and back into the knapsack. The girl stood up and tiptoed to the door. Opening the door slightly she walks out, back turned to the hall and closes the door, the door making a small shutting noise that causes the girl to cringe.

Minutes passed and the girl let out a sigh of relief. Placing her knapsack on her back the turns around and comes stops dead in her track - like a deer frozen in the forest.

A young man with short neck length blonde hair and dark green eyes freezes in place, he wears pyjamas with bunnies on them.

The girl nods her head to the man. The man sighs. The girl dashed down the hall, her footsteps echoing in the halls. The man chased after the girl, his footsteps lighter but still making lots of noise.

The girl comes across a pair of staircases and a railing. The girl ran at the railing, placing her hands on the railing she leapt down to the floor below, making a loud echoing stomp on the ground.

"Takuma for fuck sakes stop running around!" A young man with orangish blonde hair and teal eyes says, in a sleeves top and boxers.

"Aido! Get Kaname the girl is escaping." Takuma told his friend as he leapt over the railing and sprinted after the girl.

The girl ran, running across a bridge under the rising sun. Looking back the girl raises an eyebrow, many thoughts crossing her mind. She shook her head and ran towards the gates. The gates are closed shut and two hooded figures stood at the gates awaiting her.

The girl leapt onto the railing of the bridge and jumped off the railing and stood upon the wall. Looking back she smirks as the man chasing her stops in place, hands on his knees, "I am not ready for physical activities." The man said with an exasperated voice. The girl stuck her tongue out at the man before she leapt off the wall. The girl sprinted down the pavement walkway only to stop in her tracks as several a man in a simple coat and scarf with trousers and boots and ash blonde hair in a ponytail.

The girl turns on her heel and stops when the man with dark green eyes and the man with brown hair stood in her way. Gulping the girl turns to the forest only to sigh. She was surrounded - although she could not see them she would smell their more clean yet familiar stench.

She sat crossed legged on the ground and sighed. She closed her eyes and started to hum a song to herself. "Kaname, I wished you'd informed me about the girl earlier, but we'll talk about it later. Take and give her wash." The man said, coldly yet not too cold, just enough as if to scold the man known as Kaname.

"Yes, headmaster." Kaname bowed to the man.

As the two were talking the girl appeared behind the two young men, still sitting cross-legged. She let out another sigh as she gazed up at the rising sun.

"When you have the time bring the girl too, I wish to speak to her." The headmaster said.

The two men escorted her back to the building that looked more like a mansion than a 'Dorm.' The girl listened to the two talk, being able to get both their names - Takuma Ichijo and Kaname Kuran, and even the Headmaster's name, Kaien Cross.

Yes, indeed this girl knows these two. 'Kaname Kuran, prince of all Vampire Kind, heir to the throne. One of the most powerful Purebloods in the world. Never enter his deadly game of chess little one.' The words her father told her resurfaced and burned into her brain once again. 'Takuma Ichijo, the advisor and only friend of Kaname Kuran. Considered to be one of the more powerful Aristocrats and son of the most powerful Aristocrat.'

"So what is your name girl?" Kaname asked. The girl opened her mouth, only to close moments later and turning her head away from the two. "Very well, stay silent."

The girl turned her head down, 'Regardless of if the person is friend or foe it is great respect to tell them your name. That is what I must do, show respect.' The girl sighed as she remembers one of the many teachings from her father, "Annwn Medeis." The girl said in a soft, almost shy and timid voice and twiddling of her thumbs.

Kaname and Takuma stopped dead in their tracks, "You heard her right?" Takuma said. Kaname nodded his head. Takuma turned to Annwn, "I have so much I want to talk to you about. Like where are you from?! Why are you wearing such dirty clothes?!-." Takuma went off on a list of questions, never allowing Annwn the time to answer his questions.

The two got in the dorm, on the top flooring are other elegant looking people, all waiting for the two. "So Takuma, who is this?"

"Her name is Annwn Medeis. She will-."

"I know you are all vampires. Correct me if I am wrong but Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya and Seiren." Annwn said as she pointed to the respected people.

"How-."

"You talk a lot." Annwn interrupted Takuma.

Takuma nodded his head and sighed.

Kaname sighed as he took off his coat, "This is the nicest I can put it, but you stink. I was able to put up with for a while but now when the sweat, I can't. Please take a bath." Kaname says grumpily, "I trust you to show her around the dorm Takuma." Kaname says as he walks up the stairs and into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

The others quickly left, yawning and talking to each other. "Okay so let us first get you washed and cleaned, I can prepare you some….better suited and cleaner clothes," Takuma said with a smile. Takuma took Annwn by the wrist and lead her to her destination.

~Chapter's end~


End file.
